


Dc Femreader(Completed)

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC Femreader! :) [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Movie Night, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Mainly Young Justice reader one shots and stories with your favorite heroes has siblings, parent's or love interest please like or comment with your favorite male heros!Y/P - you're  powerY/N - you're nameY/H/N-you're hero name





	1. Sick Bird (Dick)

I'm a member of young justice. I have a small crush on Dick ok a really big crush on him but I keep my mouth shut. In the lounge at the cave Wally and Dick walked in they sat down with me 

"hey guys" I said 

"hey Y/N " Dick said he sounded sick 

"Aww poor little birdboy sick" Wally said 

Dick hit him and then started sneezing and coughing I felt sorry for him 

"has amusing has it is to mess with you Dick I've got a date with Artemis" Wally said and ran off 

"achoo!" Dick said 

I looked at him worried him he smiled 

"I'm fine" he said

I can tell he's really sick 

"OK that's it" I said 

I felt his head he was really hot 

"I'm alright Y/N I'll probably head home" he said coughing 

"sure birdboy I'll help you now lay back" I said 

I gently pushed him back "rest wall I make you feel better" 

He rolled his eyes I smirked at him he layed down on the couch. I grabbed him a pillow for him he raised his head and I layed it under his head. He laid his head down

"you shouldn't be around me I might get you sick" he said 

I ignored him and walked to the kitchen I made some soup for him. I brought him a bowl he smiled and ate it 

"this is really good!" he said eating it 

I laughed a little he finshed he smiled at me, I smiled back I walked to grab his bowl right in front of his face he kissed me. We made out a little he stopped. Did he not like it?! 

" I'm so sorry" he said 

"why that was good" I said 

"I might have got you sick" he said 

"I'll be fine" 

He smirked 

"why are you smirking " I asked 

"then I'll get to repay you for helping me out" he said 

I kissed him

"let's hope I do" I said


	2. What If I Was Nothing(Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song what if I was nothing by all that remains

Conner and I are best friend's, we always confide in each other but we've always been just friends. I sat in the Cave petting Wolf with his head on my leg. I'm really worried about Conner he's been avoiding me ever since I accidentally fell asleep in his arms. I walked to my room Wolf followed me. I saw a note on your bed I picked it up and unfolded I read 

\- dear, Y/N

I opened my eyes like I always do and listen to your heart yes I know I'm a hot-headed man or clone or weapon you somehow saw I could be more than the weapon I was created to be. I keep asking myself questions what if I was nothing then realize I'm nothing without you and I know this is complicated but I want to be yours Y/N, I love you 

Love, Conner - 

I stood there shocked Wolf ran off I walked out and saw Conner he stood there he looked at me and blushed when he saw the note. I slowly walked to him I touched his cheek and kissed him 

"I love you too Conner" I said 

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Wally, Artemis and Dick walked in 

"ah you two hoe me 20 bucks!" she said excited 

They grunted and gave her the 20 I laughed Conner rolled his eyes. 

Sorry for the short Chapter I just randomly had this idea hoped you liked it!


	3. Lian (Roy) 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Crock Artemis's older sister. Cheshire/Jade is not in this story. Y/N is Roy's girlfriend until he broke up with me for a reason only being she almost died on a mission. Now Roy wants Y/N to stay at home

"I will not allow it!"

"newsflash I'm not your girlfriend! We broke up remember!" I yelled

Roy's hole body was tense. He slammed the door to his room at the Cave I sat on the couch trying not to cry. We've been fighting since he broke up with me. I feel tears stream down my face Artemis walked in I dried your tears 

" hey sis" I said 

She looked at me in concern I halfway smiled to try and reassure my little sister I'm okay. I stood up and smiled 

"let's go home" I said 

"actually about that" she said nervous 

"go ahead tell kid idiot I said hi" 

She hugged me? I was surprised but hugged her back 

"they always come back" she said 

I laughed "I don't know about Roy he's a bit stubborn" 

"exactly you are the only one who can get him to chill the hell out" she said 

I sighed "you really are a good sister Arty" 

"I know I'll try not to stay out too late" she said

I smiled at her and went home I live with my mom and sister I opened the door inside

"mom I'm home" 

I walked inside and sat on the couch she rolled in 

"Y/N where's your sister" she asked 

"at Wally's" I said 

"and she knows about you and Roy splitting up" 

"yes mom she does but it's perfectly fine she's just hasn't seen Wally in a while so she went to go see him" 

"well if you are going to spend the day here with me we are going to eat ice-cream and watch movies"

I halfway smiled


	4. Lian (Roy) 2/4

Trying to sleep in my bed I pretended to be asleep when I heard my sister yawn

"you awake sis?.. Y/N?" she asked

I turned to face her and halfway smiled she sat on my bed I sat up

"so how's was your evening?" I asked

"good we ate watched movies and hung out"

Suddenly I felt really sick I feel like I need to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Y/N!" Artemis said

She held my hair back and looked at me 

"Y/N what's wrong with you?" she asked

"nothing just sick" I said

I wiped my face I wondered what was wrong with me mom rolled in 

"Y/N honey are you alright" she asked 

"yeah mom just a little sick" 

"well get some sleep Artemis and I will clean your mess" 

"what?!" 

Mom glared at Artemis I walked to my room and went to bed... I opened my eyes and saw Artemis still asleep luckily for me I already graduated high school. I sighed still feeling nauseated and sick. I looked on my phone and noticed I was supposed to have my period a few weeks ago. I decided to wait it out.... Like that worked it's been a month now and I still feel sick, nauseated the worst sharp pains in my abdomen. 2 months and no period now I'm freaking out. I didn't tell anyone what is going on. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I refused to believe it that I'm pregnant but I decided to make sure. I walked to the bathroom and took the test and waited. I heard Artemis and panicked I put the test in my purse 

"Y/N I'm going to Wally's for a while" 

"alright sis" I yelled 

I looked at the test 

"fuck" I mumbled 

I sat on the toilet and cried


	5. Lian(Roy) 3/4

I moved out to live on my own to hide from my family and friends about my pregnancy. I decided to wait to tell Roy or not at all. I went to my appointment and found out I'm 4 months pregnant. I called mom 

-"how are you doing Y/N?" 

"hey mom" 

-"what's the matter?" 

I started crying 

-"Y/N please tell me what's wrong?" 

"I - what's it like?" 

-"honey what do you mean?" 

"being a mom?" 

-"it's the best thing to have ever happened to me.. Honey are pregnant?"

"yeah 4 months" 

-"well that explains why you were sick are you doing OK would you like me to come over" 

"no no it's fine I just got back from my appointment with the doctor how's Artemis" 

-"she's good I'll send her to you so you can tell her" 

"thanks mom" 

-"you're welcome honey" 

I hung up I waited to hear from my little sister she texted me 

\- mom asked me to come check on you I came home and mom was crying 

I heard the door open you opened and saw Artemis full of worry 

"hey sis" I said 

Artemis sat on the couch I shut the door and sat in front of her 

"Y/N talk to me please is it Roy?" she asked 

"yes.. No.. Both look Artemis I don't really know how to tell you this" 

"Y/N what's wrong you tell me we're sisters remember"

I took a deep breath 

"I'm pregnant" I said 

Artemis's jaw dropped 

"y-your pregnant? how long? when? with Roy?" 

"well yeah no duh of course it's Roy's" I feel my eyes swell "I'm 4 months" 

She sat next to me and hugged me 

"have you told him" she asked 

"no I honestly am a little scared to I mean I still really love him I just want to wait" I said trying not to cry


	6. Lian (Roy) 4/4

Months went Artemis and mom have helped a lot. I sat on my bed I felt my baby kick. I looked on the dresser of the picture of Roy and I feeling tears stream down my face. I can't take it anymore I looked at Roy's contact and called him he didn't answer it started raining. I heard a knock I opened the door only showing my face seeing Roy 

"hey" I said 

"hey... Are you OK?" 

"I guess Roy what are you doing here" 

"you called" 

"why?" 

"why what" 

"why did you break up with me" 

He huffed "I - I couldn't save you" 

"so you pushed me away from you" 

"I-I'm so sorry Y/N you got to know I still love you" 

I started crying he touched my cheek he saw  my very pregnant belly 

"is that.. are you.. is it mine " he said lost of words

"yes " I said 

I let him in there was a long awkward silence 

"I'm so sorry Roy I didn't want you finding out this way - I.. " I stopped when he kissed me 

"Y/N I want you and the baby" he said

"I love you " I said 

We both hugged each other. Month's later 3 days until my due date Roy had moved in with me. Late at night Roy and I sleeping in  bed suddenly I felt liquid down my legs and a sharp pain. Roy grunted 

"shit!" I yelled 

"Y/N?!" Roy asked 

"I think my water just broke!" I said 

Roy ran he turned the lights on the bed was soaked 

"shit!" Roy said 

He got your bags for the hospital Roy helped me into the car he drove off. We finally made it... After hour's of labor I had the baby girl they wrapped the baby in a blanket I held her

"have you thought about names" I asked

"yeah I like Lian and" I cut him off

"no Lian I like Lian " I said looking at my daughter


	7. Promise (Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds out she's pregnant with Conner's child

I sat in my room at the Cave crying I just found out that I'm pregnant with Conner's child. Terrified about how he will respond I know him well enough to know he has a bit of a tendency to have a bad temper. I heard a knock my heart raced

"hey Y/N come on we're going to training" Artemis said

"ohh OK great" 

When really I'm freaking out about the baby in my belly wanting to tell my best friend but decided to wait to tell her. I walked out

"are you OK?"

"oh yeah I'm fine"

We both walked to the training room I spared with Robin he used his stick I tried my best to keep him from hitting my stomach that he hit my leg I fell hitting my head

"Y/N!" Conner said 

"I'm alright" 

"are you sure?" Robin said

"yes Boy Wonder I'm fine now whose next"

I feel extremely nauseated and constantly having to go to the bathroom. I sat on the floor worried about letting the team down and them being disappointed or even worse Conner just not wanting me or the baby. I notice the tears falling from my face

"Y/N! What's wrong?!"

"nothing don't worry"

"I am what's wrong Y/N"

"Conner I promise I'm fine"

"answer me Y/N!"

"just leave me alone Conner!"

That caught everyone's attention

"alright that's enough for now everyone you are dismissed" Dinah said

Everyone stood there still wondering what was going on with Conner and I 

"Y/N come with me"

I stood up Conner followed

"alone Superboy"

He grunted I followed Dinah to my room

"please make yourself comfortable"

I laid against my pillow on the wall she sat on the bed I kept wanting to cry

"are you having troubles with Conner's temperament"

"no and yes"

"be more specific please"

"I'm afraid of losing him"

"every relationship has it's struggles I know that from experience try talking to him about your feelings"

"I don't think he's ready for our baby"

Her eyes wide open in shock

"please don't kick me out I promise not to cause any trouble I have no where to go"

"Y/H/N I Need you to calm down for your pregnancy to go well it means resting has much has you can, no missions, no training, and taking care of your body has in showering everyday, eating right and telling Conner soon than you would probably like but like most pregnancy's it is much easier to have someone help you"

"thank you so much"

"you are welcome now tonight I want you rest after training your baby is at a very delicate stage"

"OK I'll stay in here"

"perfect now rest I'll get Artemis to bring you some good food that won't make you more nauseated"

I nodded and laid down Dinah walked out you heard a knock

"Y/N it's me" Artemis said

"come in"

She opened the door and shut it behind her she held the plate

"I will give you the plate if you tell me what's wrong"

I huffed

"I'm pregnant"

"oh OK great I was afraid you and Conn-wait what?! Your serious!"

"yeah"

"what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know I haven't told him yet"

I feel tears stream down my face Artemis hugged me 

"so aunt Artemis I kinda like it" she said

I couldn't help but laugh

"so how are you feeling like how does it feel"

"Imagine being on your period oy five times worse and no blood"

"that sucks have you had any cravings?"

"not really I mean I think I'm probably 2-3 months pregnant but I'm not sure"

"when did you take the test?"

"this morning it was positive I need to tell Conner but I am exhausted"

"get some sleep and tell him tomorrow"

"you're right I need to sleep"

She smiled and left I laid down and fell asleep. That morning I heard a knock

"Y/N can we please talk" Conner said

I opened the door he touched my cheeks surprised he usually is not affectionate

"just listen to my heart"

He listened his eyes widen to shock he moved his hands my heart sank

"pregnant were going to have a baby?!" 

He started smiling and then laughing he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up

"I can't believe we are having a baby"

"believe it babe"

He kissed me 

"promise me next time just tell me when something is going on"

"I will you promise me that you will be there for me and our child"

"of course I will"

He kissed me again


	8. Night Terrors(Roy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy as a nightmare and contemplates calling Y/N

Y/N and I we're on a mission with the team to infiltrate Luther's shipping company I snuck onto a building I saw Y/N knock the guards out that's my girl she walked in

"I don't like this guy's" she said

"what is it"

"it's to esay"

"you worry too much"

I know she's rolling her eyes right now suddenly I heard gunfire and explosion no! I saw Y/N run out she grabbed Robin and KF I ran to them we made it back

"it was a set-up" she mumbled

She fell to the ground Y/N! I ran to her side I saw a large piece of glass in her stomach

"Stay with me! Where going to get you our of here stay with me"

She touched my cheek with her hand crying no! No! No! You can't do this to me no! I put my arm around her shoulder under her neck and moved her close to me

"one last kiss"

"don't you dare say that!"I choked fighting tears 

She kissed me 

"hey don't worry" she started coughing blood

"shh shhh don't speak I'm going to fix this"

"I-I L-love y-you"

She dropped her hand her breathing stopped

"no! no! no! Fuck Y/N you can't leave me!" I started crying "You can't fucking do this to me I love you too much don't you dare leave me Y/N please don't leave me"  
... 

I yelled jolting forward I looked I'm in my room it's storming I realize it was only a nightmare a really fucked up dream I noticed I'm crying I took a few deep breaths I looked it's 3 o'clock I fought with myself I don't want to bother her

Your P. O. V

-"Royfreind mayday mayday Royfreind come pick up pick up "

I yawned and answered my phone

"Roy when did you change my ring tone" I said exhausted 

-"non important right now Y/N! ... So what's up?" 

"Red it's 3 o'clock what's wrong?" 

-"why does there have to be something wrong for me to call my girlfriend" 

"listen I know you to well Roy tell me what's bothering you" 

-"I.... I had a dream where I literally lost everything I cared about" 

"do you remember more?" 

-"yeah... On a mission with the team like always you where there you went in a explosion happened you ran out with Robin and KF....you fell from loss of blood I stupidly didn't notice I held you in my arms...." 

"Roy?" 

I heard sniffing 

"Roy are you crying?!" 

-"no I'm not crying! You know me better than that" 

"Roy do you want me to come over" 

-"I'm fine Y/N" 

"hey you know I love you so much Roy you've always been their for me and you know I'm here for you" 

-"you died I just needed to hear your voice" 

"I love you Roy" 

-"love you" 

He hung up on me no way in hell I'm staying here 

Roy's P. O. V 

I crouched up I know it's a dream but it feels so real I feel has everytime I shut my eyes I see Y/N holding on for dear life I let the tears fall knowing if I tried to stop them I would sob I heard something I looked and saw Y/N! What the hell is she doing here! 

"I told you I was fine" 

"I know I just love you too much to do nothing" 

I huffed she got in the bed with me I sat there she kissed my cheek know I really want to cry she kissed me I wrapped my arms around her we laid together I hugged her waist she rubbed my hair I fell asleep......


	9. Unplanned(Kaldur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds out she's pregnant but not from the man she loves

Cadmus can do a lot of things they can make a Superman clone control people's mind they can also make a 17 year old girl pregnant. They kidnapped me weeks ago thankfully the team found me what they don't know is they injected their fancy pancy stuff and now I'm knocked up! I'm keeping the baby to protect him or her from harm. I went to speak with Kaldur I found him in the lounge my heart breaking 

"hey Kal"

"yes my friend"

"can w-we talk alone"

"of course"

We walked to my room I shut the door

"is something wrong Y/N"

"no.. Yes I'm leaving the team"

"what?! I'm sorry if it is about my  behavior at cadmus"

"Kaldur this as nothing to do with you. I actually thought it was sweet but some things came up with my well being" he cut me off 

"did they do something to you we must take you to the medical bay"

"Kaldur I'm ok I just I have to go and I can't tell you. Can you promise me to send my regards to the team"

He put his hands on my shoulder

"I promise.. I have something for you"

He gave me a box with I opened it revealing a beautiful sea necklace

"Kal I don't know what to say"

"don't say a word it's a thank you"

"thank you for what"

"for being my friend when others weren't and more.. please don't speak promise me you will come to me if you needed be anything"

I nodded he kissed my cheek and left I started crying damn hormones. I packed my bags. I went to Red Robin and got a job I worked double so I can afford rent let alone a crib. That night after my shift I walked home shivering from the gentle breeze. I opened my door I turned the lights on they wouldn't come on I huffed remembering I need to pay the electricity bill. I sat on the couch taking deep breaths feeling my baby kick....... I hear knocking I opened my eyes I opened the door Dick! Wally! Artemis! M'gann! 

"well M'gann you called it" Dick said

"what are you guys doing here" I asked 

"Kaldur told us you quit we wanted to know why I guess now we know" M'gann said 

"yeah cadmus's little experiment" 

"so it's not Kaldur's" Wally said 

"you guys honestly think that Kaldur got me pregnant" 

"it was a thought" Dick said 

"well uh please come in" 

I let them in 

"so what have you been doing to afford this place" M'gann asked 

"I've been working doubles at Red Robin" 

"you know you could've told us we could've helped you" Dick said 

"yes Dick I'm well aware but this is my doing my parents kicked me out of the house years ago. I'm not going to burden anyone else" 

"dude are you serious you are our friend not a burden" Wally said 

"Kaldur misses you" M'gann said 

"why didn't you tell him?" Artemis asked 

"look guys you know how I feel about Kal but I'm not going to burden him with my life. I'm not going to be alone I'll have my baby and my house" 

"that you can't afford" Artemis mumbled 

I huffed I sat on the couch leaning on my hand touching my belly I touched my necklace Kaldur gave to me 

"Y/N you know you can't do this on your own" M'gann said 

She was right I knew she was "I know I just felt like I was letting the team down" 

"Y/N you could never let us down" Dick said 

I hear the door knocking Dick opened I looked Kaldur! He looked at me shocked they walked to give us privacy. I sat on the couch trying not to cry 

"why did you not tell me that you are with child" 

"I know I should have told you Kal I just didn't know how to. I thought I could do it on my own I guess I can't" 

He knelt down looking at me he held my hands

"Y/N I'm in love with. You are more beautiful than all of Atlantis's beauty. I never thought I could love someone so much the way I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your beauty, your loving heart, I love every single thing about you and if you will let me I will help you raise your child"

"our child" 

I started crying he smiled and kissed me he dried my tears. He gently felt the baby kick I kissed his head 

"I love you Kal" 

"I love you and our child"


	10. Confession(Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has requested by guest hope you like it!

Conner and I are friends sure he may have a temper, anger issues, he's sweet though, kind, cute... I stared at him he sat on the couch. We kissed when I almost died last mission then we haven't said anything to each other 

"you know you and Conner would make a adorable couple!" Zatanna said 

"what?! Me and Conner no no we're just really good friends" 

"you know you're blushing right now" she said laughing 

I groaned covering my face wishing Zatanna would cast a spell to make me not fall in love with Conner

"so I heard something happened between you and Superboy" Artemis said 

I huffed I got up walking to the kitchen Artemis and Zatanna following me close 

"hey girls what are you three doing talking about" Dick said 

"talking about Conner finally getting the guts to" I cut Wally off 

"kid!" 

"what appears to be the issue" Kaldur asked 

I looked at kid and Robin begging that they wouldn't bring up me and Conner making out 

"nothing remember guy's" 

"remember what?" Wally said chuckling 

I huffed "Y/H/N what's going on?" Zatanna asked 

"nothing is going on between me and Conner" 

"we didn't say anything about Conner you must really be thinking about him" Dick said

"I believe Y/H/N and Superboy would make a lovely couple" Kaldur said 

"you know I just remembered that I have to go bye" 

I ran off I bumped into Conner I fell he caught me by my hand he pulled me close to his chest holding me close I blushed 

"you should watch your step" 

"yeah sorry" 

We noticed the team looking at us Conner folded his arms 

"want to go for a walk?" I asked 

He kept staring at them he walked away I followed him. We made it outside seeing the sunset. We both sat on the sand hearing the birds. I need to say something 

"it's beautiful out here" I said 

Really that's the best thing to think of to say 

"I've seen more beautiful" 

He looked at me I blushed 

"so what's the team's deal with them staring at us" 

"well let's just say a little bird and kid might have seen us kiss" 

"Robin and KF" he groaned 

"yeah if you want to just stay friends I under" he kissed me 

I kissed him he smiled I touched his chest. He touched my hand we stared at each other 

"this means you're my boyfriend right?" I asked 

He kissed me "that answer your question"


	11. The Atlantean(Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is Kaldur's sister and is in love with Conner although neither of them are able to confess until something unfortunate happens to Y/N

I sat on the beach at the cave next to my older brother 

"you are quiet my sister is something bothering you"

"nothing Kal I'm just thinking"

"of Superboy"

"you know"

"I've been suspicious of you having feelings for him since we rescued him from cadmus"

"please do not speak to anyone I don't want anyone knowing"

"your secret is safe with me sister besides you two would make a lovely couple"

I groaned he laughed rubbing my shoulder.   
Month past I walked into the cave seeing M'gann and Kaldur talking. I sighed I went for a swim

-"I'm so glad you Conner are a couple!" M'gann said in my head 

"Kaldur!"

I can't believe he told her! 

-"M'gann. Conner and I are just friends"

-"not for long!"

I groaned Kaldur I'm going to kill you! Kaldur and I went to Atlantis. I know my brother is in love with Tula and he is considering staying in Atlantis. I however have fallen in love with someone from the surface world and intend on staying we're I am. Eating dinner the king Arthur is hosting with the royal family. Arthur had to leave do to League business he asked my brother to follow him. Suddenly a building exploded I quickly rushed to the scene with queen Mera and prince Orm seeing Black Manta. We fought them 

"sister!" Kaldur yelled 

I screamed in pain 

Conner's P. O. V 

Y/N! 

Kaldur's P. O. V 

I held my sister do not leave me Y/N 

"I will tend to her go!" Mera said 

"thank you my queen!" 

Day's past I'm needed at the Cave my sister needs to heal for a few day's. I made it to the cave Conner ran up to me 

"where's Y/N?! Where is she?!" 

"Superboy calm down" 

"answer me!" 

"she is in Atlantis healing from her injuries" 

"what happened?!" 

"Black Manta attacked" he cut me off 

"just stop I've heard enough!" 

He stormed off it was then I realized how much he cares for my sister 

"is she going to be OK?" M'gann asked 

"I believe so but she must rest for the time being" 

Your P. O. V 

Finally feeling better I went back to the cave I walked onto shore seeing Kaldur he hugged me 

"please forgive me my sister" 

"brother this was not your fault" 

"the team will be relieved to see you" 

We went inside I saw the team expect Conner 

"you're not dead!" Wally said 

M'gann hugged me  

"glad to have you back!" Dick said 

"finally" Artemis said 

"it's been boring without you we really missed you" Zatanna said 

-"Conner was miserable without you he stayed on the couch focusing on your heart beat" M'gann said 

-"really" 

"I missed you my friend's where is Superboy?" 

I saw him he looked at the ground my heart begging him to say something, anything. Kaldur put his hand on my shoulder I sighed

"can we talk alone" Conner said 

Relieved I nodded walking to him 

"you kid's behave!" Dick said 

"yeah no Hanky-panky!" Wally said 

Conner rolled his eye's we went to the beach we sat on the sand 

"have I done something to upset you" I asked 

"no!" he grunted he sighed "yes.."

"I'm sorry I upset you I" he cut me off 

"upset!" he stood looking at me "you think I was upset I was terrified Y/N!" he took a deep breath "more scared than being in cadmus I thought I'd lost you. The one person who could see that I was better than the weapon I was created to be, that I was more than a clone.. Do you any idea how scared I was to lose you" his voice breaking his eye's began to water I quickly stood "I love you Y/N" 

I cupped his cheeks 

"I love you Conner with all my heart.. why didn't you speak to me of your feelings" 

"because I didn't know how but I almost lost you so I had to get it out" 

"I'm glad you did" 

"me too"

He kissed me I kissed him I wrapped my arms around his neck

"this means you're my girlfriend" 

I laughed "yes my love I believe I agree"


	12. Put A Spell On You(Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to rescue the team with your father Doctor Fate/John Zatara

On a mission to rescue Robin, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Beast boy and Lagoon boy. I've never met them we went to save them from Klarion my first mission. No pressure. I'm totally freaking out! Deep breaths. Dad distracted Klarion. I searched I saw the team unconscious vines grown around them I cast a spell disintegrating the vines. I looked at the guy who was wearing red uniform he's kinda cute.. Focus! I woke him 

"am I dead? Are you an angel?"

I blushed and untied his hands 

"uh no I'm not but you will be dead if you don't be quiet"

He looked at his team mates we woke them up and untied their hands. I learned their code names. They still haven't completely regained their strength. I snuck them to the bioship on the end of the island

"OK all of you get in I'm going back don't wait for me"

"what?!" Robin asked 

"just go!"

I ran I snuck close I saw him fighting my dad. He looked in my direction I dunked. I saw dad struggling. I cast a spell difficult spell sending Klarion on his way. The problem the after affect of the spell you can lose conscious.......... I groaned my head I don't remember much. I heard something to my surprise I see Robin? Only wearing normal clothes and wearing sunglasses. He leaned on the door frame. I tried to remember yesterday 

"hi-" he tripped falling "ow" 

I saw Impulse?, Lagoon boy? and Beast Boy? laughing, Beetle? cracking a smile, and Dick giving him a thumbs up. What's going on? He stood straight glaring at them he walked to me 

"hi " 

"H-hi" 

"so how are you feeling"

"I've got a massive headache otherwise I'm pretty ok what's your name again?"

"I'm T-Robin Robin"

"well t-Robin" he smiled "I'm Y/H/N"

"since I'm making a complete fool of myself can I get you something as a apology"

I laughed Zatanna ran in

"Oh Y/N! You scared me to death!"

She hugged me 

"I'm alright Zee"

"no your not what can I get you?"

"you can calm down and relax where's..?"

"he brought you here he had too leave"

I sighed not a day goes by that I wish it would have been me who put the helmet on. At least I'll be able to see him in a year from now I sighed 

"you ok?" she asked

"Y-yeah just deep in thought"

"hey I'm impressed that spell you cast was not easy"

"thanks Zee"

I joined the team learning their real names. Month's past the team and I went to a team building exercise. Basically we went to go to the fair to be teenagers. I walked around I saw, a kid trying to hit a target. I mumbled a spell making him hit it

"I got it! I got it! Look mom!"he said

"I saw that" Tim said

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said sarcastic

"so I never got the chance to thank you for saving me a-and the team"

"you're welcome I don't remember much anyway expect you calling me Angel I think"

"yeah you remember that, I didn't mean to, I mean you did look, do look beautiful.. I need to shut up"

I laughed blushing he's so funny, kind, hot, sweet. I saw Dick looking at us he looked at Tim mouthing something Tim groaned

"is something wrong?"

"everything" he groaned he huffed "I was going I wanted to... Do you want to mabye go out to eat with me...Just the two of us"

"like a date?"

He cleared his throat "uh yeah"

"I'd love to"

"really?!"

I laughed "really"

Tim's P. O. V

Yes! Score on a date with Y/N! I have a date with Y/N! I seriously thought she thought I was a stuttering idiot. She is so amazing! It's like.. It's like she put a spell on me honestly I don't care.


	13. Supe-y(Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus makes not only Superman clone but Harley Quinn clone. (Don't worry she's completely sane) Oh and Y/N calls Superboy Supe-y thought it was cute nickname

I opened my eye's seeing a boy with black hair who seemed familiar. I saw 3 guy's I stepped back wrapping my arms around myself 

"hey it's OK, it's OK I'm not going to hurt you. It's me their not going to hurt I'll make sure of it.... It's me"

I remembered him the boy who was here cloned like me only he was cloned by Superman and me by Harley Quinn. I have her hair and some of her looks but thankfully I'm completely sane. Unfortunately to cadmus I was a failed attempt so being here has been a nightmare. Night's of torture I haven't told anyone. He held his hand out I looked at the 3 guy's

"hi I'm Robin this is Kidflash and Aqualad"

"and you are?" Kidflash asked 

"I'm a clone of Harley Quinn" 

They looked at me shocked 

"you got a problem with her you go through me!" Conner said 

"no problem!" Kidflash said nervous 

I noticed the Genomorphs!! I took Conner's hand. We tried to make our way out resulting in the building exploding and the League. Now we're a team. Day's later at the cave I got a new name Y/N and Superboy got his name Conner. I of course still call him Supe-y. I saw him sitting on the couch staring at the ground mad I sat next to him 

"you ok best-Y friend?" I asked 

"I'm fine" he grunted

I shouldered him "hey it's going to be OK at least we're not stuck in cadmus now" 

"I can't fly" he mumbled 

"Supe-y" 

He hated that nickname I leaned on his shoulder his cheeks turning red. He walked away I followed him 

"hey we can look for a better future now no more orders no more torture" 

"what?" 

He quickly turned looking at me 

"uh I said no more orders right they always told us what to do it sucked!" 

"I heard what you said they hurt you!"

Everyone looked at us

"Supe please don't do this"

"do what! What did they do to you?!"

"nothing Supe-y I promise"

He folded his arms mad 

"OK ok can we talk about it later"

"fine but we will be talking about this"

I kissed his cheek knowing he will always be there for me


	14. Racing For Love (Wally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N was with her boyfriend when he got his powers in a accident giving them both incredible speed now year's they live together

We ran inside soaking wet our puppy Brucely ran in barking I pet him 

"told you the Eiffel Tower would look beautiful this time of night" 

"it was but you forgot too check the forecast kid idiot" 

"now darling Y/N we both know that's your job babe. Now let's dry off, eat food, relax, do nothing and watch movies!" 

Wally and I dried off I grabbed the snacks and food putting it on the coffee table. We sat on the couch watching my favorite movie wall eating way too much food not caring.

"have I mentioned how much I love you babe"

"perhaps a few time's"

He kissed me Brucely jumped on the couch liking Wally's face he laughed petting him. He laid in my lap I pet him we enjoyed the movie. 

"we got any donuts left" 

"you ate them all last night remember" 

"no I didn't I was going to but then I saw the ice-cream" 

"now that you say something I'm in the mood for a donut but there's only one left I ate the other 6" 

We looked at each other he smirked both of us thinking the same thing. Wally and I stood by the door 

"OK around the Eiffel Tower back here winner gets the donut" 

"great!" 

"and do not tie my shoelaces together again!"

He laughed we both got ready 

"three.." I tied his shoelaces "two.. One!" 

I ran knowing he tripped I laughed payback baby! I ran seeing the Eiffel Tower I saw Wally out of the corner of my eye. I ran faster I made it home I grabbed the donut Wally grabbed me tickling me 

"W-Wally!" I said laughing 

He grabbed the donut I ran grabbing it I ran too our he ran tackling me to the bed 

"you cheated" 

"your one too talk" 

We kissed I half the donut giving him the other half 

"and too think we could have done this before" 

"you're just too competitive" 

"yeah but you love me anyway" 

"yes I do"


	15. Angel(Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I went with a au were Y/N has enchantress power's her voice becomes deep, her eyes glow white, her hair flows when she uses her power's. She is a member of young justice although they don't know of her power's. She does not know her boyfriend Dick is Nightwing.
> 
> Hope you like!

I stood by Dick's place waiting for him to come to surprise him for his birthday. I saw him holding his bag looking down he saw me and smiled. He walked and kissed me

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" 

I laid in bed trying to sleep Dick! I jolted forward he's in trouble! I teleported I saw the team they looked at me shocked. I looked at Nightwing unconscious. My heart breaking knowing the truth 

"ah enchantress" Klarion said 

"leave we both know what I'm capable of!" 

"ah not so quite as you know what I am capable of" 

He cast a spell at me I dodged I noticed Robin.. Tim run to Dick. I continued fighting Klarion. I noticed Dick's heart fading Klarion casted a spell to kill him. Using all my powers I yelled a spell 

"no!!" he yelled 

He vanished but not for now he will return. I'm no longer safe, Dick's no longer safe. I ran to Dick seeing him laying there 

"I-I c-can't feel a p-pulse!" Tim stuttered 

He looked at me I feel his pain knowing he's terrified of losing his brother. I put my hand under his head putting his head on my thigh. I touched his heart I mumbled a spell with all the power I have left. I stopped I looked at him tears falling from my face he gently opened his eyes. I gasped I remembered I'm still in my enchantress form. I turned away from him. He touched my cheeks making me look at him 

"Demon" I said 

Turing away from him once more 

"angel" 

He carefully sat up and kissed me I relaxed more 

"my beautiful angel" he mumbled kissing me


	16. Confession(Roy)

I heard the doorbell ring 

"Roy!" I said 

He was soaked I let him in 

"hey Y/N " he said 

I shut the door 

"start talking Harper" 

I gave him his jacket he left last time he was here he put it on 

"about what I just wanted to come see you I mean what are friends for" he said

Friends why couldn't it be different he sat on the couch I huffed he turned the TV on, I turned it off

"hey!" he said mad

He glared at me 

"what the hell is your problem!?" I asked 

He looked away "nothing" 

Somethings bothering him I sat next to him he wouldn't look at me 

"Roy" 

"I said nothing forget it" he said 

"nice try Roy" I said 

"I got to go" he said getting up 

I pushed him back down 

"Dammit Y/N get out of my way!" he yelled 

"not until you quit being so damn stubborn and tell me what's bothering you Dammit!" I yelled 

He covered his face and grunted 

"I love you Y/N now you know the ugly truth I'm in love with a girl I don't deserve and who deserves better than me. I am insensitive, I am wreck, I'm a hothead you are are a sweet, kind and everything I'm not fuck. I-I to be yours and.. I don't I can't live up to the man you deserve"

"Roy" 

I wrapped my arms around him 

"Roy I've loved you for a really long time and I was never ashamed of you" 

"are you sure you want this" he asked 

I kissed him 

"of course I want you Red" I said 

He touched my cheek and halfway smiled he kissed my head we both kissed


	17. Head In The Clouds (Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested - Fluffy Conner x kind Gem! Reader oneshot in the reader's point of view, where Reader is cloud watching with her boyfriend, Conner.
> 
> Reader is a Spinel gem (from the cartoon "Steven Universe")
> 
> I hope you like it!

A beautiful afternoon Conner carrying me on his back. I held the blanket we made to a beautiful place in the middle of the field. I laid the blanket Conner plopped on before I could straighten it

"Conner!"

He smirked and grabbed me I smirked at him he kissed me. He laid there I touched his cheek he touched my jem

"you're so beautiful"

"you're so full of it"

He smirked 

"I love you too much Conner"

"yeah I love you too to much babe"

I kissed him and laid on his shoulder we looked at the clouds. He gently rubbed my arm with his thumb. I saw a cloud that looks like our dog Wolf

"look there's Wolf"

"humph I see it... Remember our first kiss"

I laughed "I thought you had passed out and gave you cpr"

"best breath of life I ever gotten"

We laughed I heard him sigh a long silence

"what's bothering you babe got your head in the clouds"

"humph just thinking about you and us"

"what about us?"

"b-back after you guy's rescued me from cadmus and you saved me. I always knew you were the only one I could truly trust, could truly love and be loved by. I am so in love with you I already tell you that but I could never say it enough. I'm not just talking about your beautiful appearance, your eye's, face, jem, it's your kindness, sweetness and willingness to love me through my struggles.. If I keep going on how much I love you we'd be here until after dark"

"Conner you really know how to make me feel like I am more than just.. me"

"you are"

I sighed feeling relaxed, loved, cared for. We look at the clouds feeling relief, joy, happiness and everything in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too short and it was a good read!


	18. Light of my life (Hal/femBarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Could you write a Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) and easygoing daughter! Reader oneshot, where Hal discovers (after she had saved his and the Flash's lives by a fate of chance) that his daughter has "White Lantern Ring"-like powers (without a ring) but still has her free-will?
> 
> Also Barry is genderbent and is Y/N's mother

I haven't told my parents about me being a white lantern. I can do the same things my dad can only I can heal myself from extreme injuries and other's the catch is if I do try to save someone I absorb their pain. I helped the Justice League fight injustice League. Moments went by I helped mom 

"thanks girl" 

"no problem"

She ran in front of me she covered her face 

"Y/N"

"hey m-mom didn't think you'd recognize me" 

"recognize you! you're my daughter! I gave birth to you! When did this happen?! Oh does your father know of this?!"

She hugged me kissing my face I hear dad yelling! I looked dad gasping for breath. I flew fast mom already holding him crying 

"honey! Please say something! Don't you  dare shut your eyes! Don't you dare leave me!" 

I looked at mom she shook her head 

"it's the only way to save him" 

"and what will happen to you" 

I ignore her question the rest of the team held them off. I absorbed his pain healing his wound under his chest. I gasped fuck that hurts 

"fuck" I mumbled 

Dad's wound healed mom touched my chin crying she touched my face. I looked at her exhausted dad groaned

"what the hell happened?"

I looked at mom we helped dad stand I started blacking out

"your daughter as something to tell you about"

He looked at me shocked I feel my knees buckling

"Y/N"

He wrapped his arms around me catching me

"you shouldn't have don't that! Dammit Y/N don't scare me like that! You're in the largest amount of trouble!" 

"I'm sorry I was going to t-tell Y-you. I didn't want to disappoint you" 

"shhh I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap you. You're the light of my life you're my daughter nothing will ever change that... You're gonna be OK you're gonna be just fine kiddo I promise"

He carried me the injustice jerks taken down mom brushed my hair back 

"dad, mom"

"yeah peanut" he said 

"can we go h-ome"

"I think home sounds like a good idea" mom said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was a good read!


	19. I Like Being Cold(Barry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N as killer frost power's and is Barry's girlfriend after Barry supposedly died and came back week later he went to the future discovering she will become killer frost. Now returning he tries to save her
> 
> This may be confusing if so I apologize

Barry's P. O. V

I'm worried sick about Y/N she won't answer my calls, my text, I've ran everywhere! I'm so worried about her. If I can't find her she well turn into something she's not, she will become someone she's not. Cisco broke his promise to Y/N seeing how horrible I'm acting. He told me she's in THE PIPELINE!!! Y/N shouldn't be there! There is no reason for her to be there she's not a villain! I ran to the the Pipeline seeing her inside crouched up snowing on the inside. She wouldn't look at me

"w-what do you want Barry?"

"I'm getting you out!"

She froze the door

"I'm not going anywhere! You know I'm not safe I could hurt someone" 

"that's not you it's your power messing with your mind you're sick !"

"I'm broken" 

"let me help you! I can't lose you" 

" you already have.. you left and you came back expecting me to be fine. My hearts frozen over.. "

"Y/N don't say that! I love you I'm not going to lose you now or ever... I've been so worried about you I went to the future.."

"let me guess what you saw in me was monster you were disgusted!"

"It broke my heart seeing you like that becoming someone you're not.. I'm begging you to let me in don't shut me out... I know I've been selfish I shouldn't have came back expecting things to be like they were before. I'm so sorry" I started crying "please Y/N I love you too much to let you go" 

"look at me Barry!" she looked at me I saw her normal eye color now a bright blue "I'm a monster I will hurt you it's best I stay here away from you.. You can find another girl" I cut her off 

"no I refuse to find another girl no one could replace you. No one.. I love you I'm not going to leave you alone ever again I promise" 

The snow faded I opened the door she wouldn't look at me. I touched her face she wrapped her arms around me sobbing. I hugged her crying I touched her cheeks drying her cheeks the door shut 

Your P. O. V 

"crap!" 

He ran the door sealed I touched his shoulder 

"I might be a little cold" 

I wrapped my arms around her 

"I like being cold"


	20. A Better Life(Raven!Daughter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - can you write a cute child! Raven x easygoing mother! Reader oneshot in Reader's point of view, where Reader (from the real world) suddenly found herself in Young Justice's world as Raven's mother and Arella's sister after making a wish for Raven to have a happier life?
> 
> (Raven still has her powers.. however she is not half-demon, since Trigon isn't her father this AU. But instead, her biological father is now a kind and compassionate Azarathian named Syaoran.)

Late at night day's after my daughter's 6th birthday. I laid on my husband Syaoran's chest hearing him breath soundly...I hear screaming Syaoran and I jolted up Rachel

"I've got this" I said

He nodded I walked to my daughter's room I opened the door I hear her crying 

"oh sweetheart" I mumbled

I turned the lamp on seeing her crouched up shaking

"honey sweetheart it's OK I'm here"

I touched her face leaning her face on my shoulder. I granted her wish of becoming her mother and Syaoran her father although she still had the memory's of her life before.

"shhh shhh mother's here you're safe"

"please tell me this isn't a dream tell me it's not going to go back to the way they we're. I love you and dad I-I can't lose you two"

"we love you Rachel we are not going anywhere I promise you nothing we'll ever happen to you or us. Would you like to sleep with me and your dad?"

She nodded I carried her to our room my husband already sitting up I gave him Rachel. He kissed her face I laid next to him he put his arm around me..... I opened my eye's seeing the two people I hold dearest to my heart sound asleep. I hummed Rachel yawned she flew and hugged me

"hmm good morning sweetheart"

"morning momma"

Syaoran yawned he stretched he leaned his head on my shoulder she touched his face he kissed her hand

"alright you two time to brush teeth and eat breakfast"

"hmm five more minutes" he mumbled 

They both looked at me how could I say no to those faces 

Syaoran's P. O. V 

My daughter and I went outside the backyard I sat on the ground. I've never been so happy in my life ever since I fell in love with Y/N and took we took Rachel under our care I've been so happy, at peace and joy. I picked a flower putting it in her hair she grabbed a few more I watched her make a crown she out it on my head 

"your highness" 

"aw thank you my dear"

She giggled I laid on the ground laying my head on my arm 

"my beautiful princess" 

She laid on my chest I held her tight and kissed her head

Your P. O. V 

I walked outside to check on my husband and daughter I saw them on the ground. I smiled Syaoran grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground I laughed. He kissed me 

"gross!" 

We laughed and went inside almost dark Rachel and I went to her room she stood over her rug and floated meditating. I grabbed her book and read. She yawned I noticed her fall asleep I held her she laid on my shoulder. Syaoran walked in he hugged us I leaned on his shoulder this certainly is a better life


	21. Mend My Broken Heart(Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a Jason Todd x Aquaman's cousin! Reader oneshot, where (after Jason's "death") she finds Jason and bring her lover back to Atlantis for healing (in both physically and emotionally)?

I went to Gotham to find the man I love and take him to Atlantis to heal him. I went to his hideout he aimed his guns at me. He dropped his gun's shocked 

"Y-Y/N?" 

I slowly walked to him I took his helmet off following his mask the same person I fell in love with though slightly broken. I started crying I touched his face he exhaled deeply 

"what the hell are you doing out here it's not safe for a princess" 

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself.. I came to bring you too Atlantis" 

"w-what?! Why?! Was this Bruce's idea?" 

"Jason it was mine" 

He groaned he turned frustration running through his veins 

"Jason I'm begging you let me take you to Atlantis let me heal you" I said desperately 

"Y/N I don't-I fuck I don't deserve this"

I turned him around I cupped his neck giving him the ability to breathe underwater

"and you said I'm stubborn"

I kissed him we went to Atlantis I saw my home we went inside. He sighed he followed me to my room I held his hand and made him lay on the bed. I took his shirt off the countless scars and wounds I tried to heal him he grabbed my hands but gently

"Jason"

"just stop I don't want you to see me like this"

"Jason if you think I am disgusted with you then it's been far too long since I have told you how much I love you"

He sighed deeply I healed his wounds I laid in the bed next to him. He turned away from me I touched his shoulder I kissed his neck I wrapped my arm's around him. He turned tears in his eye's I started crying I kissed him and wrapped my arm's around him. Weeks past Jason slowly got better his nightmares less frequent and he is trying to learn to forgive himself and Bruce for not avenging his death. I leaned on the railing looking at Atlantis's beauty. My cousin Arthur swam to me he stood next to me

"my king"

"princess Y/N I take your friend is doing well"

"much better though he still needs time to heal"

"he has shown much improvement he has you to thank"

Month's later Jason and I leaned on the railing

"this place really is great"

I put my arm around his I kissed his cheek

"I love you" he said

"I love you as well"

"m-mabye I understand that Bruce didn't mean to replace me. I just.. I" I held his hand "I don't know if I can forgive him for not avenging my death had it had been him.. He was my dad he couldn't. Part of me wants to move on and forgive him go home with you.. But he couldn't ever forgive me"

"Jason look how much you've improved for the first time in a long time I see you full of joy. I am hopeful Bruce can forgive you I am almost certain that he will. The very least we'll have each other"

"then I think that will be good enough for me"

I kissed him we got engaged we bought a place in Gotham. We went to the Manor for Thanksgiving Jason and I locked arm's. He hesitated and knocked Alfred opened shocked

"hey old man"

"master Jason miss Y/N please come in"

We walked in Bruce walked in shocked Batman shocked that's something I've never seen.

"we just stopped by f-" 

Jason froze when Bruce hugged him Jason wrapped his arms around his adopted father

"son"

I smiled knowing everything well be better thinking of Jason and mine unborn child now growing inside me


	22. The Last Goodbye(Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N as a dream in middle earth she is Arwen and her boyfriend is Aragorn. Also I know this is not how the movie ends just thought it was cute enjoy you shall pass

Dick and I sat on the couch watching LOTR marathon eating popcorn. I slowly started to drift to sleep.. faintly hearing Pippin singing..... 

-

I opened my eye's seeing a orc arrows went through him I saw Roy?! Dressed like Legolas! Then I saw Dick dressed like Aragorn! Wow your really hot 

"m'lady!" Dick said 

I looked at my clothes I'm Arwen! No way yes! He helped me on a horse 

"go!" 

I looked at the orc's he held my hand 

"I shall return to you!" 

I rode off looking back please stay safe   
...... 

After we won the war a celebration was hosted. Everyone came I saw M'gann? Dressed like Sam and Conner? Dressed like Frodo as tall as Hobbit's I laughed 

"miss Y/N!" she said 

She ran and hugged me I looked at Conner he gently waved 

"lovely to see you again" 

"I'm glad you've both returned safely" I said 

I saw Artemis? Wally? 

"you envy me because I killed the witch king and you didn't" 

"oh hush your nonsense and kiss me" 

"what?" 

"you heard me it's what you've been wanting since the moment you saw me" 

She looked at him disgusted he kissed her she kissed him back. I continued walking seeing Dick he gently smiled and gently bowed 

"may I have this dance" 

"yes you may" 

We danced to the music we made it to the balcony. I hummed I touched his cheek he touched my hand. He kissed me.... 

-

I opened my eye's seeing Dick sound asleep the movie already over. I kissed his cheek 

"goodnight my meleth nin (my love)"


	23. Save Me(Match)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a cute Project Match (Young Justice) x gentle acrobatic android! Reader oneshot, where Reader found Project Match (instead of Conner) and she cures him by permanently stabilizing his Kryptonian DNA (as well as his mind)? And they escape together?
> 
> (Android Reader has Elixir [Joshua Foley]-like powers, except for the "Death Touch" abilities. And after healing and stabilizing Match, his eyes became normal. They are now a stormy-grey color, instead of blue.)

I searched in Cadmus and found another superboy clone! Project Match I pushed the button letting him go. He opened his eye's a dark color. He tackled me to the wall hard 

"hey easy I'm on your side" 

He threw me I caught myself he kept trying to hit me. I dodged his punch I touched his head

"w-what are you doing?!?"

I healed his mind stabilizing his mind and giving him control of himself. He opened his eye's that changed from dark to a gentle grey color. 

"what did you do to me?" 

"I gave you control of yourself" 

We heard sirens 

"we need to get out of here" 

I grabbed his hand we escaped he blushed realizing he's still holding my hand. He let go everyone was shocked when they found out about Match. Conner treated him like a brother. Match became part of the team he changed his uniform similar to Conner's only he added a few changes. I heard something I opened my door seeing Match? 

"Match?" 

He sat on the floor by my door 

"Match what's wrong?" 

I knelt down next to him I sat on the floor he wouldn't look at me I stood we sat on the couch he wouldn't look at me 

"my brother.. Conner says.. I should tell you about how I really feel"

"is something wrong?"

"I've been lying to you for a while now I'm not sleeping well. You healed my mind, you've put up with my temper, you've done so much for me..You saved me. I didn't know how to tell you that I am having dreams of cadmus and th-that I am falling in love with you that I am in love with you"

I kissed him I leaned on his head touching his face 

"you don't have to keep secrets from me Match just like I can tell you that I love you"

He gently smiled man I love it when he smiles. He laid down I laid next to him on my side looking at him. He kissed me I laid on his chest

Conner's P. O. V

I walked to the lounge seeing Match and Y/N asleep 

"you two may want to get up before you never hear the end of it from the team"

They both got up fast my both of them blushing I laughed


	24. Little Bird(Bruce/Dinah)1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dinah tell their daughter how they met. Also Y/N is under 13

My dad carried me on his back

"hey da-Batman"

"hmm"

"I'm not tired"

He sighed "you well be when we get home"

I huffed I'm not tired at all we made it to the Batcave.

"hey daddy"

"mm hmm"

"can I watch a movie?"

"no it's past your bedtime"

"but I'm not tired like at all"

"told you she would be would be wide awake you just don't like to listen to your wife"

"mom! Your home!"

I got off dad I ran and hugged her

"how's my little bird"

"I'm good can I have a bedtime story.. Please!"

"only if your father joins us besides it's his fault you're more hyper than you should be"

He grunted I squeezed his leg

"please daddy!"

He grunted  
....

Dad had his arm around me as we laid on my bed mom sat at the edge

"OK little bird what story do you want me to tell you"

"about how you and dad met"

She smiled and nodded "OK it was a dark cold night a tall beautiful woman who some call her Black Canary" I laid on my dad's chest "she was fighting the bad guy's and holding her own but then out of nowhere came this big scary man dressed in a silly costume" I laughed dad cleared his throat "right as I was saying she thanked the man as he stood there brooding she says 'oh I know who you are Batman mister scary well thanks for the help but I can hold my own' he just stood and said" dad cut her off

" I said 'you're injured' ironically considering that you can hold your own"

"hey I'm telling the story and I said 'oh it's nothing I can take care of myself' he walked and looked at her wound he put pressure on her wound she said word's I'm not going to repeat"

"tonight perhaps"

Mom rolled her eye's I laughed knowing she has a tendency to cuss

Dinah's P. O. V

"he brought her to the Batcave and bandaged her wound" Bruce fell asleep Y/N slowly falling asleep "they shared a kiss" she shut her eye's "they fell in love and had a beautiful little girl.. The end" I kissed my husband then my daughter's head "goodnight my little bird"


	25. Little Bird(La'gaan)2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Hey... can you write a sequel where Bruce and Dinah finds out about Reader (who's now a teenager) dating La'gaan?
> 
> (La'gaan had never dated M'gann.)

I just turned 16 La'gaan and I are secretly dating my family won't kill him. At first I thought he was immature but he's changed he claims it's because of my stubbornness. The team and I fighting Black Manta and his men. I saw Manta aiming at La'gaan I kicked Manta. I heard gunfire I felt the pain in my stomach I looked seeing blood shit! I gasped for breath

"no!!"

My knees buckling I stood I felt my eyes blacking out. I kept fighting him La'gaan helped me....... I groaned 

"fuck" I mumbled 

Feeling the worst pain in my stomach I faintly opened my eye's I'm in the med bay laying on a stretcher with IV's and a blanket. I see my family outside by the window. I carefully sat up moaning in pain. Mom and dad ran in

"don't move!!"

I kept still whincing I laid back taking a small breath. I noticed the bandage around my stomach 

"w-what happened"

"you lost a substantial amount of blood from a shot that went straight through you've been unconscious for 5 day's"

"shit La'gaan" I muttered

"so you are seeing each other" mom said

"what? No" I huffed "how long have you two known"

"La'gaan had us in suspicion" mom said

I looked at his arm's folded with a stern look

"now rest I'll tell everyone your OK"

Mom walked out I sighed hurting myself

"I know you're angry with me I should have told you about La'gaan and I seeing each other"

"I will not lie I was unaware of your relationship with him.. I only care about your safety as of now it seems he is just as concerned"

"oh believe me sir I am" La'gaan said

I took a deep breath La'gaan brushed my hair back he kissed my head 

"get some sleep angel fish" 

"I'm fine La'gaan" 

"you just took a bullet for me if you think I have tolerance for your stubbornness think again" 

I huffed "I believe he's right" dad said 

"yes I-wait did he just say I'm right" La'gaan said shocked


	26. I'm Home (Wally/Artemis)1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sweet and sad with a happy ending about Wally and Artemis adopting Y/N who was abused

At the Cave in the lounge after taking a pretty good beating. I'm all alone I felt a sharp pain in my head I walked to the showers. I looked my face bruised, my left hand bleeding and my shoulder bleeding. I went to my room and grabbed my bandages I moved my arm screaming in pain. Holding the bandaging in my mouth I poured peroxide on my hand. I cried in pain I carefully wrapped bandaging around my hand up my arm to my shoulder from my other cuts. I put my left arm in a sling I took a deep breath. I leaned on the wall feeling exhausted

"what the hell!"

Shit I quickly realized that I forgot to clean my mess. I carefully walked to the lounge seeing the hole team.

"sorry I'll clean up my m-mess" 

"Y/N! What happened to you?!" Artemis asked 

"would it be bad to say I don't remember"

I tried cleaning up 

"Y/N stop you need to sit down" Artemis said

She helped me sit down sitting next to me with her arm around my shoulder. She inspected my wounds 

"should we call her family" someone mumbled

"pfft don't bother they kicked me o-out"

"where have you been staying?" Wally asked

"don't worry about it-it" I mumbled

"please tell us you haven't been staying on the streets?" Dick asked

I huffed I leaned on the side of the couch "I'll be fine"

"do you seriously expect us to just let you stay on the streets" Wally said

"I expect you to do nothing just like my parents did"

The team made me stay at Wally and Artemis's

"you can stay in the spare room down the hall"

I nodded Brucely licked my hand I pet him I went to the room. I saw medium size bed with a dresser, nightstand and lamp. I sat on the bed whincing. Artemis walked in with a stack of clothes she put them on the dresser

"I brought you some of my old clothes... You want to talk about it"

I sniffed she helped me lay down putting a blanket on me. I sat up she sat next to me looking at me I took a deep breath. I couldn't look at her face to ashamed of myself Artemis was always a mother figure to me

"a-a week after I told them I became Y/H/N it was verbally"

"they didn't want you being Y/H/N"

"no they were disappointed that I wasn't strong enough to not get myself hurt on missions.. I... Can I go to bed"

"that's fine I'll bring you breakfast in the morning. Wally and I are in our room if you need or want anything"

I nodded laying down 

Artemis's P. O. V 

I walked to my room I shared with my husband. I opened and shut the door 

"how'd it go?" 

"she's - I honestly don't know she admitted that her parents were verbally abusive and she asked to sleep so I let her" 

Wally put his hands on my arm's he kissed my head and wrapped his arm's around me. I hugged him feeling lost on how to help Y/N a part of me wants to adopt her keep her here so I know she'll be safe.


	27. I'm Home (Wally/Artemis)2/4

Your P. O. V 

I stayed with Wally and Artemis for a week now. I still haven't told them about what happened. I sat on my bed feeling depressed I heard a knock 

"hey kiddo Artemis and I are watching a movie want to join us" 

"I'm good" 

"Aww come on pretty please we've got ice-cream!" 

I rolled my eye's smiling I nodded Wally did a thumbs up smiling he helped me to the living room. I sat in the middle Artemis on the left Wally on the right. I need to tell them their letting me stay here geez I feel like a burden 

"e-ever since" 

I've never seen Wally so still Artemis listening closely 

"hey it's OK take all the time you need" she said 

"my parents always worked on and on sometimes I wouldn't see them for day's.. Joined the team became Y/H/N for the first time in my life they were proud of me.. Then it all went south. I came home from a mission with a black eye mom yelled at me. Saying how irresponsible I was that she didn't have time for me. I don't mabye I should have been more careful.. Dad came home saying he got laid off. He and mom got in a ugly fight. I got up the next morning to eat I accidentally dropped a glass breaking it.. Dad came storming in I apologized and he slapped me" I dried my tears "I didn't tell mom dad said if I did he'd do it again only harder.. He'd only hit me when mom wasn't home then one night... Mom and I got in a fight I told her what dad did and she didn't believe. She sent me to my room saying that I am not eating dinner... Dad had heard he slammed my door open" I feel my tears falling Wally I rubbed my head "he was furious with me the next morning I woke up with a black eye mom d-didn't even care" I sniffed "I shouldn't be burdening you all with this" 

"no you could never be a burden to us Y/N" Wally said 

"Wally's right it's OK you're safe now you can tell us we're not going to be mad or disappointed" 

I sniffed "OK.. It continued for a while then mom lost her job and started smoking.. Next thing where broke from all the beer and cigarettes. The fridge started getting empty power was out.. I started snapping back at my parents defending myself which ended up with me sleeping on the floor because mom and dad were cold and needed to burn something... You're probably going to say that I am lying and I wouldn't blame you for it"

"Y/N we believe you" Artemis said

"really?"

"really.. So why didn't you tell us? " Wally asked 

Artemis hit him "it's OK it was during the time we thought you died... I didn't want to tell anyone since we were all grieving. Year later I had gotten mugged by a few jerks went home my parents kicked me out tired of dealing with their messed up daughter.. So I went to the cave you know the rest"

"we are so sorry Y/N you didn't deserve that" Wally said 

"no one does but what matters is that you are safe with us and you are OK. We're not going to let anything ever happen to you" Artemis said 

I smiled for the first time in a long time crying because I'm happy. Artemis kissed my head they both gently wrapped their arm's around me. I finally feel like I am part of a family.


	28. I'm Home (Wally/Artemis)3/4

Month's later I'm finally better we went to Roy and Jade's for Thanksgiving. I sat in the living room playing peek a boo with Lian

Artemis's P. O. V

All of the girl's in the kitchen with me wall mom and I helped Jade cook. I glanced at Y/N smiling she's so sweet. M'gann put a mental link with me, mom, Jade, Barbara and herself 

-"so how's Y/N doing?" M'gann asked

-"a lot better gratefully"

-"so have you been looking for foster homes for her" mom asked

-"what?! No Wally and I haven't discussed it.. Yet"

I sighed stirring the batter 

-"you want to adopt her" mom said

"I.. Yes I do but.. It's a big deal I know Wally loves her but adopting a child is a big step. Does she even want to stay with us?"

"we support you but raising a child is not easy" 

"I know but I can't let her go I love her too much" 

Wally's P. O. V

All of us guy's outside wall Roy cooked on the grill. I looked in the window seeing Y/N playing with Lian I smiled. I leaned my back on the railing

"you're quiet Walls somthin' up" Roy said

"nah I'm good man"

They all looked at me I drank my drink I rolled my eye's

"what now? I didn't eat all the food did I? " 

"no" Roy said

"alright fine I was thinking about adopting Y/N" I mumbled the last two word's

"what did you just say?" Dick asked

"he wants to adopt Y/N" Conner said

"uh yeah I do I haven't talked to Artemis about it yet but I really want to. I love her like she's my own daughter and there's no way in hell I am sending her to some orphanage or foster care or letting her stay on the streets"

"well we support you guy's fully though raising a kid ain't all fun and game's" Roy said 

"believe me I know" 

Your P. O. V 

I stayed in my room Artemis and Wally went out saying they would be back soon. Brucely sat on my bed I pet him. They've been acting different like their afraid of telling me something. I walked to the bathroom I looked in the trash bin seeing a pregnancy test I looked 2 line's Artemis is pregnant! I put it back. I sat on the toilet I can't stay here any longer their going to have a baby I can't get burden them any longer than I already have. I packed my clothes that they bought me. I wrote a note telling them how much I appreciate them. I pet Brucely and left.


	29. I'm Home (Wally/Artemis)4/4

Wally's P. O. V 

Artemis and I sat on the bench because she needs to tell me something I waited 

"I-I'm pregnant" 

I completely froze pregnant I'm going to have another kid wait my kid Y/N, my daughter 

"Wally?" 

"sorry was lost in my head" 

"well come back so we can talk about adopting Y/N" 

"what?! You want to adopt Y/N" 

"yes I know it's a lot with me being preg-" I kissed her "-nant" 

"thank you! Thank you so much babe" 

She smiled crying "we're gonna be parents" 

I laughed "yeah we are" 

"2 kid's" I said 

"2 kid's" she said still crying laughing 

We went home we opened the door Brucely ran up barking 

"Y/N Wally and I want to talk to you about something" Artemis said 

I ran around the house she's not here!! No! No! No! I ran to Artemis she was crying reading a paper I took and read fast. I kissed her and ran to find my daughter 

Artemis's P. O. V 

I sat on the couch holding the paper crying I called Dick and Barbara he answered 

-"hey Art-" I cut her off 

"I need you to help me and Wally find Y/N" 

-"what she's missing?" 

"not exactly yes she's missing she just ran away I don't know where oh please just find her" 

-"OK I'm looking she's at Palo Alto bus station the bus leaves in 13 minutes I'll send the coordinates to Wally" 

"OK thanks" 

-"she's gonna be OK Artemis" she said 

-"Barbara's right Wally well bring her home" Dick said 

"thanks guy's I'll call you back when they get back" 

I hung up before they could respond I looked and read again 

-I don't know how to say this so I'm writing. I am so grateful for what you two have done for me filling in my hole with love and support. I'm leaving because I can't be a burden to you anymore. You both deserve to have a happy life with your new baby. I hope you have a great life and know that I am grateful for what you have done for me and I really love you two 

Love, Y/N - 

I started crying harder 

Wally's P. O. V 

I ran to the bus station Y/N got on the train I grabbed her hand 

"d-dad" she said shocked 

I hugged her "you really think I'd let you run away 

I touched her cheeks looking making sure she's OK

"I'm ok" 

I sighed don't yell I put my arm around her shoulder and walked to the picnic table. We sat down she started crying I held her hand 

"Y/N I love you Artemis loves you we love you. We should have told you that before we just didn't know how.. I want you to come home and I want to adopt you we want to adopt you. We want you to be our daughter just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that we love you any less" 

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" 

I smiled and hugged her she cried hugging me. I started crying grateful I have my daughter in my arm's 

"this means no more scaring your mom and me like this again ok" 

She nodded both of us crying 

Your P. O. V 

We went home I opened the door I saw my mom she hugged me 

"dammit Y/N don't ever scare me like that again! Oh sweetheart"

I started crying "I'm sorry" 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you" 

"it's OK I know it's only because you care" 

"I love mom, I love dad" I mumbled 

"we love you too" 

Dad wrapped his arms around us I buried my face in mom's neck crying I'm home


	30. Ok readers (PLEASE READ!!)

Ok my friends I'm done with this book rest assured I'm working on a series called DC Femreader same as this only a series. Thank you for all your comments and kudos I hope you like my series! Also if you have any requests I'll post them on my series


End file.
